


Skrytobójca

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [7]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, a raczej zabija nudę, azazel dorabia sobie skrytobójstwem, głębiańska przemoc, lucyfer widziany oczyma innych
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Każdy miał jakieś hobby. Jedni pisali, inni kolekcjonowali zabytki, jeszcze inni malowali, Azazel zaś zabijał dla pieniędzy i rozrywki.





	Skrytobójca

_Jadowita Harpia_ była ekskluzywną karczmą. Jej ogromny budynek mieścił się blisko Jeziora Płomieni, w szóstym Kręgu Otchłani. Nad chłodną, nie zmarszczoną taflą wody gromadziły się stada harpii, których przenikliwy wrzask niósł się po spokojnej okolicy.  
Dzień był upalny, choć lato jeszcze nie nadeszło w pełnej krasie. Solidne mury _Jadowitej Harpii_ zapewniały przyjemne poczucie chłodu i cień. A przy tym wnętrze prezentowało się ze smakiem typowym dla sztuki Drugiego Okresu. Azazel zawsze lubił tą karczmę. Lubił elegancję.  
Tutaj też popijał słodkie wino z kryształowego kielicha, które gasiło męczące pragnienie.  
Był Mrocznym drobnej postury, obecnym szefem głębiańskiego wywiadu. Trudnił się też skrytobójstwem. Był najlepszy w swoim fachu – a od wieków nikt nie dorównał mu w tejże profesji. Osobiście o to zadbał.  
Każdy miał jakieś hobby, on się w tym niczym nie różnił. Tyle, że jedni pisali, malowali, a on zabijał. I jeszcze na tym zarabiał. Lubił łączyć pożyteczne z zabawą.  
Naprzeciw niemu, po drugiej stronie hebanowego stolika, siedział jego potencjalny klient. Rosły Mroczny, o bordowych włosach, które związał w tradycyjny węzeł. Ubrany był schludnie i z gustem. Bogato obszyta szata ani przesadnie nie opływała w kosztowności, ani nie wydawała się być za tania, jak na status Mrocznego.  
Choć Azazel przyglądał mu się uważnie spod przymrużonych powiek, nie umiał ocenić wieku swego towarzysza. Ale był pewien, że nie należy do Przedwiecznych, jak to Głębianie mieli w zwyczaju nazywać najstarszą arystokrację Upadłych. Był pewnie jednym z licznych dzieci takowego. Nie zdziwiłby się, że szanowany Pradawny nie chciałby robić swych brudnych interesów twarzą w twarz, a tylko poprzez pośrednika. Albo to młody syn, nie mający wiele praw do dziedziczenia, chciał wyręczyć się skrytobójcą.  
Azazel nudził się ostatnio niemiłosiernie. Był gotów na małe zlecenie. Skinął, więc młodzieńcowi głową, by przedstawił mu swą ofertę.  
\- Mości panie – rzekł z mocnym akcentem środka Piątego Kręgu – dziękuję, że rad byłeś poświęcić mi czas.  
\- Do rzeczy brateńku – ponaglił go Azazel, zbyt znudzony, by bawić się w dworską grzeczność. Arystokrata tylko skinął mu głową w zrozumieniu. Widać było po jego spiętej linii ramion, że także nie lubił zbędnej usłużności. Nie względem innych. Azazel nie zapytał o jego imię. Żaden z klientów nie lubił się z nim zdradzać, a Azazel miał swoje sposoby, by poznać tożsamość tajemniczych Mrocznych. Przed szefem głębiańskiego wywiadu nigdy nic się nie ukryje.  
\- Głębia od zawsza była krainą wolności i szlacheckiej swobody – mruknął rosły młodzian. Był pewny siebie i swych racji, uznał Azazel. Idealista, albo ambitny polityk. – Jeno ta z Jasności dana swoboda nagle została spętana. I to nam, braci Mrocznych nie przypadło do smaku. Chcemy ukrócić czerep tej hańbie, jeśli waćpan rozumie, co mam na myśli.  
Azazel upił wolno łyk, pozwalając, by myśli szybko zaskoczyły w jego umyśle. Kto miał być celem? Lucyfer? Mefistofeles? Asmodeusz? Może Belzebub? Czy jednak ktoś niższego rzędu, ktoś, kto wspierał rząd Upadłych, by mieć własne zyski z porażki innych magnatów?  
Nie było tajemnicą, czym on sam się zajmuje – szpiegostwo i skrytobójstwo, bardzo często idące w parze znamiona polityki. Ale on nie angażował się w żadne ustawy państwowe. Czuł, że oferta Mrocznego była za blisko jego podwórka. Jednak byli w Głębi, w krainie wszelkich swobód... jeśli się miało wystarczająco siły, prestiżu, lub złota.  
\- Kto? – zapytał nie okazując ani grama zainteresowania. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, ilekroć zabijał, czy to z racji cesarstwa, czy dla pieniędzy. Jedynie dreszcz polowania i walki miał dla niego jakieś znaczenie.  
Młodzian pochylił się ku niemu, jakby bojąc się, że słowa trafią do niepowołanych uszu. Jego młode oczy płonęły ekscytacją i słusznym gniewem. Azazel pozostał niewzruszony i obojętny.  
\- Niosący Światło.  
\- Chcesz, abym podniósł rękę na cesarza? – upewnił się Azazel, a w jego zimnych, fiołkowych oczach zalśniło na chwilę zdziwienie. – Zabójstwo to droga rzecz.  
\- Mamy złoto - zapewnił go arystokrata. Drobnej postury mężczyzna zmrużył tylko oczy. Stanowczo nie podobała mu się liczba mnoga.  
\- Złoto to za mało – rzekł skrytobójca. Nim Mroczny zdążył coś powiedzieć, Azazel uciszył go machnięciem ręki. – Chcesz mości panie, bym zabił władcę Głębi. Otoczonego gwardią i lojalnymi żołnierzami, sługami, nie mówiąc o byłych podwładnych z Nieba, zabezpieczeniach najwyżej klasy magii... to nie jest zwykła robota. To samobójstwo. A nawet jeśli bym dał radę dokonać tegoż wyczynu, to mnie by ścigano jak zwierza i zdrajcę... Więc, powiedz mi waćpanie, czemuż to miałbym dopuścić się tej podłości i zdrady stanu?  
Azazel czekał, aż młodzieniec przetrawi jego słowa. Widać było po jego zmarszczonych brwiach, spiętej linii ramion, że rozważa wszystko bardzo uważnie. A potem się rozluźnił.  
\- Przyniósł wam zgubę – młodzian zwilżył spierzchnięte usta. – Dlatego nie chcemy by był naszym władcą. Chcemy kogoś silnego. Kogoś jak my.  
Azazel po raz kolejny zignorował liczbę mnogą. Nie było nowością dla niego, że wielu arystokratów chciałoby sprzątnąć Lucyfera. Ani to, że zawierają ze sobą spiski, ku temu celowi. Tylko uniósł brew w pytającym geście.  
\- Ty jesteś jak prawdziwy Mroczny. Żyjesz naszymi zasadami. _Lampka_ – rzekł z drwiną – za bardzo ima się przed wojną. Jest tchórzem. Jest _pieprzonym_ Świetlistym.  
\- Był – poprawił Azazel. – A teraz jest naszym władcą.  
Młodzian parsknął.  
\- Już nie długo – zapewnił. – Sam powinieneś wiedzieć, że się nie nadaje. Byłeś jego sługą w Niebie i teraz też wasz mość się godzi mu służyć? Wolność i siła, prawda?  
Azazel upił wolno łyk wina i odstawił kielich.  
W porównaniu do swego rozmówcy był drobnym mężczyzną, o szczupłej budowie. Ale był zdecydowanie szybszy.  
Nim Mroczny zdążył mrugnąć, Azazel silnym chwytem złapał go za głowę i rypnął nią o drewniany blat stołu, aż krew bryznęła na jego schludny ubiór, podłogę i ścianę. Nachylił się ku niemu, by móc cicho szeptać do jego ucha.  
Mroczny próbował się szarpnąć, ale żelazny uścisk Azazela unieruchomił go.  
\- _Wolność i Siła_. Dla tego umierały tysiące Skrzydlatych. Cierpieliśmy głód, ból, byliśmy przerażeni – rzekł w spokojny, wręcz znudzony sposób, jakby mówił o pogodzie. – Ta Wolność i Siła, były wszystkim, co mieliśmy. Mrzonka, która dawała nam odwagę stać na barykadach i ginąć. Dała nam honor. Lucyfer dał nam honor. Nie waż się plugawić tego.  
Puścił młodziana, a ten stoczył się ze swego krzesła. Przyciskał dłoń do solidnie krwawiącego nosa. Całą karczmę wypełniła nagle cisza. Magnaci i pomniejsze szaraki patrzyli na zajście z nieskrywaną ciekawością.  
\- Mości panowie bracia! – Azazel podniósł głos, a głowy zebranych Mrocznych zwróciły się ku niemu jak na komendę. – Ten młodzian obraził mnie. Biorę przeto was na świadków, żem swego honoru bronił. Niczego więcej nie chcę.  
\- Bronił! – niektórzy z zebranych uderzyli swymi kuflami w stół. Żaden z nich nie wiedział w czym młodzian się naraził drobnemu Mrocznemu, ale honor był rzeczą świętą. Każda zniewaga wymagała krwi. Świadkom zajścia więcej nie było potrzeba.  
\- Mości pan chce wyrównać ze mną rachunki? – Azazel zapytał z krzywym uśmieszkiem.  
Mroczny dobył bez słowa swój sztylet i rzucił się ku skrytobójcy. Azazel wcale nie musiał się wysilać, zgrabnym półobrotem minął wrogi sztych i szybko dobytym zza pasa ostrzem zaatakował od tyłu. Prosto w nerki. Jego niedoświadczony oponent zległ na ziemię, w tak wielkim bólu, że nie miał nawet sił krzyknąć. Upadły Anioł pozwolił mu chwilę cierpieć, nim znudzony dobił go.  
Jutro plotki o tym jak drobny Azazel usiekał rosłego Mrocznego obiegną wszystkie najwyższe Kręgi, ale on o to nie dbał. Wytarł zakrwawione dłonie i sztylet w serwetę, zapłacił za swój kielich i bez słowa wyszedł z karczmy.  
Niektórzy Mroczni nie rozumieli, że są osoby, których żaden skrytobójca nie zechce spróbować zabić. Których Azazel nigdy nie zabije. Bo tak zdecydował.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pierwotnie opublikowany na LJ pod tytułem roboczym "Skrytobójca".


End file.
